


Maybe in another lifetime

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, Aemon the Dragonknight x Queen Naerys feels, F/M, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Ned ships it, Ned's POV, Pre-Canon, Precanon Jonsa, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Moments before they were to leave Winterfell, Ned goes up the battlements for a moment when he caught sight of a scene that always brought him sadness and yes, guilt. And sometimes with the same longing of things that could've been. But maybe in another lifetime.





	Maybe in another lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> This was from an anonymous prompt in tumblr. Come say hi to me there if you want, I'm ladywolfmd there :)

                                                           

 

 _In another lifetime, maybe things would’ve gone differently,_ Ned thought as he watched from up the battlements. He looked guiltily at the boy he claimed as his own who was, at the moment, giving longing glances behind him as if he expected someone to appear at any given moment. Until finally, he saw him sigh deeply before he mounted his horse for the ride that would resign him to his fate further North than where he could’ve -  _should’ve_ been.

Ned looked then towards the other side of the courtyard and felt doubly guilty when he saw the same sad look on his eldest daughter’s face as she lingered before stepping inside the wheelhouse that in turn, would send her South where she’ll one day be Queen where, in another lifetime–if things ended up differently, she could’ve had a cloak of black and red instead of black and gold on her shoulders.

He  _knew_ , he  _always_  knew from the moment he saw them that one day when they were much younger. A memory that he could never forget or would even allow to forget–not when it brought up more memories and even more warnings. 

There they were. Innocent and carefree as children were and should be. Up until the moment Jon shyly placed a crown of winter roses on her hair after he proclaimed proudly that he was _Ser Aemon the Dragonknight_ , who came disguised as the  _Knight of Tears_  so he could win the tourney and crown his sister, the  _Queen Naerys_ , whom he secretly loved as hi _s Queen of love and beauty_  that Ned saw the potential of  _something_ , something  _more_ –something that like Aemon and Naerys–like–like  _Lyanna_ and–Ned stopped his thoughts then.  _No, I am thinking too much on this._

But then the next thing he saw alarmed him more. He watched as Sansa leaned in to give her knight her favor, but instead of catching Jon’s cheek, he turned unexpectedly that their lips brushed lightly instead, causing both of them to gasp and pull away, red and confused, eyes wide, hands on their lips as they tried to understand.

_“I-I’m sorry my lady I–”  
_

_“No i-it’s okay, I–”_

And then they burst out laughing and smiling at each other instead, a few blue petals started to fall off her crown from the action. And they were children again. Still, no sooner than Jon reached up still laughing to fix the crown, Ned has already decided to make his presence known.

_This is for your own good my children._

That was the last day Jon played as Sansa’s knight, and Sansa, Jon’s princess. From then on, he saw them drift further and further away–something that Cat actively encouraged and he himself did too silently with his tongue between his teeth. It was only when he saw their wolves preferring each other’s company, her Lady and his Ghost that he began to notice them again. 

As he thought before, this was that  _something_  that could only end in tears and blood as long as the harrowing history of a Targaryen boy, stealing a Stark girl remains.

Ned’s gaze flitted from one end to the other before he turned around to join them. They would all ride together until they reach the bend and separate. 

He would watch as Jon, a child born in the South would go further North to say his vows to protect the realm from his post at the Wall.

And Sansa, his first child born in the North would head South to say her vows as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he allowed himself to indulge just once in thinking of things that could’ve been.

Maybe in another life time, Jon might crown Sansa with more than just winter roses. 

 


End file.
